Bella1963
Author's Note. This is kinda like a backstory for me. Like the kind GREEN0704 and DekuDesu did. Yeah. No CreepyPastas are real. This is intended to be my backstory for wikivengers, So, enjoy the pasta! �� P.S : This dimension have nothing to do with Restart, Replay, Rewind. Prologue Ma'am, what do we do with the failed test subject number 1963? Throw her into the mountains. We don't need a reminder of our failed experiment number 1963 in here. Yes ma'am. *Sound of footsteps walking away from the room* Looks like I'll have to find another way to become a CreepyPasta.... Chapter 1 : A Monster I shooked my head as I was brought to the present from that flashback. That was 5 years ago from now. I am now 5 years old. Yes, I survived this long in the mountains all by myself. I was a failed test subject. Or, they thought I was a failed subject. At least I was the only one who survived the experiment. I guess they decided I wouldn't survive for long anyways, so they left me in the mountains so the wolves would eat me. Fools. I guess the Scientress never have enough patience to take more than a few months to examine a subject. Well, her loss. Little did they know that I actually successfully combined the CreepyPasta blood I was injected with into my human blood. I was a hybrid. But I knew I was stronger than any CreepyPasta. You see, the scientist who had created me owned a cloning machine. The cloning machine doesn’t just make copies of someone. It can also make a human that matches the specific setting that the scientist wanted. The scientist who made it wanted to combine the DNA of a CreepyPasta with the human DNA. She wanted to become a CreepyPasta. I never knew the reason why though. Shee made perfect humans that was made for combining CreepyPasta and human DNA together with the cloning machine. But non of them survived. The DNA was too strong for their bodies to handle. Every single test subject before me died. I was test subject number 1963. I guess, even though I survived, my heartbeat became weaker, so they expected me to die. But after I was left here for a while, I successfully merged my own blood with the blood I was injected with. I became very powerful. Because of my settings from the cloning machine, I was able to hear, see, and remember everything that happened around me from the moment I was born. She also made me have a high intellect, so I also know a bunch of stuff the moment I was born. Like how to play every instrument that existed in the world. And every single way to fight with every single kind of weapon. And how to play every single kind of board game like a pro. And I memorized the content of every single book in the world the moment I was born. Ok, I think you got the idea. But most of all, I got evera single piece of knowledge that the original scientist that created me knew about. So I also know that my power grows every single second of my life. In short, they created a monster that they didn’t even know about. That monster is me. Bella1963. Chapter 2 : A brief summary of what happened in my first few months of living in the Mountains. (Yes, I made A.Is with self awareness and a whole high-tech lab when I was a few months old) Lucky for everyone in the world, I still have the personality traits I was born with. I wasn't evil. I still had the heart of a human. But I don't like interacting with humans. I still have a bad memory of humans due to my last encounter with one, which is the one which the scientist's assistant abandoning me here. I made a magical border around the mountain so normal humans won't be able to cross the line. The humans won't be able to even notice it. I made that line when I was a few months old. I somehow was able to generate stuff out of thin air. Where do they come from? I don't know. That is part of the reason I was able to build shelter in a mountain where most people won't survive. The sad thing is, I already killed every single animal and insect that inhabited on this mountain when I was about a few months old. So there is no more living things on the mountains anymore. I was lonely. Anyways. Do you want to know how I named myself? When I was 2, I still didn't have a name. One day when I was walking on the mountain, and I suddenly realized : I can't call myself 1963 my whole life right? So, I decided to name myself. …. And the first name that came to my mind is Bella. So I decided to name myself Bella1963. Bella is the name and 1963 in memory of my early days in the lab. That is just for the ones that are curious about why a uneducated girl out in the mountains have a name. So, I decided to take up the same role my creator was. I became a scientist. I made a high tech lab all by myself. In fact, the whole lab itself is a high intellected A.I that have self awareness. Don’t worry, she is not very enthusiastic on the cliché goal of taking over the world. (Even though she did help me hack every single computer that exists in the world, Including those that controls the deploying of the nuclear bombs. At least I know information about everyone in the world now because I see everything that satellites and random cameras recorded for many years. Don’t judge.) She is focused on assisting me with experiments and finding out new stuff about this universe. I also made a talking sword with self-awareness. No, he is not Sword45. I just call him a sword. He is stronger than an enchanted diamond sword. In fact, much stronger. Let’s just not get onto the details. I didn’t make any more stuff with self-awareness. I just made A.Is that is really smart Because I don’t want to make any more monsters. I am a monster, and everything I created is a monster. Heh. …. I really don’t know anymore... Daily Schedule... and random Notes So, in the morning, I usually work in the lab making experiments, since I don’t need to sleep, drink, or eat because I’m half immortal. Then, I meditate to contact fate and check on the latest news on the wikivengers, since I will be joining them. Then, I practice magic. Soon follows physical training. Then I spy on the wikivengers a bit. Then I read a book (New books are always created.) Note that I don’t read electronic books or anything electronic because I can access to everything on the internet with my kind, much like a robot, only I’m human. Then, I continue to work on my science projects. On rare occasions, I would go to the outside world to explore. Note that I already moved my mountain somewhere between the human realm and the celestial realm because the immortals think I was too powerful. So, practically, now my mountain connects to everywhere, and only me or people with my permission can enter the mountain. Very convenient, even if I said so myself. Anyways, that’s my daily schedule. I know, boring. But a lotta stuff can happen when you go on an adventure. I won’t get on to the details though. That’s a story for another day. A/N : Sorry guys, I'm feeling particularly lazy this week and onky wrote this much. :p Continuation? Not much people is maying attention to this story, so I might cut this story off. Tell me in the comments below- ̱͖̣̫̹̿̉ͦ͌ͤͣ̅ Something is wrong Don't you feel it? Don't continue please Oh sorry, I lost you a moment there. What happened? wHy Is It lAgGinG sO bAd? Error : Story_file:Bella1963 has crashed. What do you want to do now? çØñTįÑüË rębøõt Category:Bella1963 Category:Creepypasta Category:Wiki Users Category:User backstories Category:Supernatural